


Magic Merry-go-round

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "My mom once has read to me a book that’s called ‘Mary Poppins’, and there’s this part where the horses leave the merry-go-round and start going around on their own. It’s never happened to me yet, but I'm sure that when we’re going to go together it’s going to happen to us too.”





	Magic Merry-go-round

That morning, Yuto had arrived to the kindergarten more happy than usual.

Not that he usually didn’t like it, on the contrary.

Just, that morning he had yet another good reason to.

The day before his uncle and aunt had visited, and they had given him a carillon.

He hadn't felt any particular interest toward it, and he hadn't grasped its use until his mother had showed to him the small key hidden behind it, and the finely carved merry-go-round had started moving and making music.

He had kept staring at it fascinated, making it start again a dozen other times, never getting tired of it.

That morning he had secretly put it in his backpack, hoping that his mother wouldn’t noticed, intentioned to show it to his friends.

As soon as he arrived, he quickly put his smock on, waving at his teachers and running inside; he spotted Yamada straight away, sitting at one of the tables, and rushed toward him.

“Hi, Ryosuke!” he told the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder and startling him.

“Yuto!” he complained, bringing a hand to his heart, theatrically. “You’ve scared me!” he said, while the younger sat close to him and put the backpack on the table, shrugging.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to.” he said shortly. “I have something to show you.” he uttered then, taking the carillon and putting it down in front of the other kid, looking enthusiast.

Yamada stared at it for a few moments, then he tilted his head and looked at his fried.

“What is it?” he asked, confused.

Yuto turned the key, letting the melody start, and Yamada’s eyes opened wide.

“Oh!” he said, fascinated, a look that must’ve looked very much like Yuto’s the night before. Then the younger saw him frown, while he softly brushed the contours of the little wooden horses. “I’ve never been on a merry-go-round, you know?” he confessed, suddenly looking sad.

Yuto gasped, as if shocked by that.

“Really?” he asked, then he thought about it for a while and smiled. “Next time my mom and dad will take me then, you can come along!” he suggested, not at all discouraged.

Yamada smiled slightly, biting on his lip.

“And what’s so special about merry-go-rounds? Are they fun?” he asked, still looking at the carillon.

Nakajima nodded vigorously, leaning toward him.

“Yes, very much. And my mom once has read to me a book that’s called ‘Mary Poppins’, and there’s this part where the horses leave the merry-go-round and start going around on their own.” he explained, dreamy. “It’s never happened to me yet, but I'm sure that when we’re going to go together it’s going to happen to us too.” he declared, solemn.

Ryosuke’s eyes went even wider.

He had the tendency to take what his friend said with a grain of salt, especially when he spoke about stuff happened in the books his mother read to him.

And yet, while he kept listening to the music coming from the carillon and looking at the horses moving around, he suddenly felt like believing him.

Yes, he was convinced.

When he was going to go there with Yuto, their horses were going to leave on their own, and it was going to be the funniest thing ever.

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
